PreWedding
by SSDUlgyGreenTie
Summary: Events leading up to my version of Oliver and Shane's wedding.
1. Ch 1

_A seed was planted by a fellow POstable and friend but the story came to me after reading a story by singersongwriter which had a line in it that caused the seed to grow. This also came to me in the middle of the night. Enjoy. Please review._

 _I don't own the characters just love to tell about their lives in my own words. There is a quote in the story found on the internet author unknow._

All's Well That Ends Well

Oliver walked into the church he could hear the organ playing a wedding march he walked closer to the door and started to pull it open he peaked inside and the church was lighted by candles and beautiful flowers lined the aisle the guest where seated and the bride and groom were at the front of church. The groom was Steve. He couldn't tell who the bride was her vail was so thick that from the back of the church he couldn't see her face but it looked like Shane. No, it couldn't be Shane she was marring him she loved him she didn't love Steve. Then Steve lifted the vail and leaned in to kiss the bride when Oliver seen that it was Shane. He started screaming and running down the aisle "No, No, No, No, No!" he was too late and then in a flash they were gone and the church was empty and he was standing all alone. He dropped to his knees tears streaming down his face as he cries out "No! Shane come back Shane!"

Oliver awoke in a panic his breathing was heavy and heart was racing. He felt for her in the dark but she wasn't there of course she wasn't there and they weren't married yet. He tried to calm himself but its wasn't working he said a quick pray.

"Dear Lord calm my spirit and bring me peace. Amen."

He had a flash of a memory oh no no no no Lord please let that be a dream just a dream. His heart started racing again more of the memory came rushing back. No, she is not marrying him. She is marrying me in a few days. I know it was dream please Lord tell me it was a dream. He reaches for the phone and the moment he went to touch the receiver the phone rang he jumped out of bed and grabbed the phone and started to speak. "Hel..." but he was cut off, by her voice crying she said, "Oliver I need you!"

"I'm on my way." He said as answered in a panic he slipped on his shoes grabbed his wallet, keys and coat and was out the door. He was so panicked that he didn't even change out of his night clothes.

Ten minutes later Oliver was outside Shane's door fumbling with his keys when the door pulled open and there she was in her nightgown with Kleenexes in her hand and tears streaming down her face. "Oliver" she cried weeping she fell into his arms he had managed to get inside the door and catch her before she hit the floor. He picked her up turned around and closed the door. He carried her over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap cuddled her and saying "Sh Sh Sh its ok what's a matter sweetheart I've got you, you're ok."

Through sobs Shane stuttered "I see seen you in ch ch church you you were married to to D D Dale." More tears and sobbing. Oliver let out a breath to calm himself. They had both had the same nightmare. He held her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Shane honey I am not married to or am I marrying Dale. I am marrying you in a few days it was just a nightmare." Oliver said trying to reassure her and calm her down.

"It was so real you felt so far away from me. I was so scared that I had lost you." She cried

"Shane, I am right here I love you and I am not going anywhere." He spoke softly.

Finally, she was starting to calm down when he started to laugh. She looked at him and started to get angry.

"Oliver O'Toole what are you laughing at this is not funny." She said

"I'm sorry Shane your right it's not funny but when I tell you what happened right before you called me you will understand." He said

She started to get up for his lap when he wrapped his arms around her even tighter.

"Now Shane where are you going." He smiled and held on tight. He kissed her neck and whispered, _"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control_." He hugged her tightly and felt her relax into him. "Now let me tell you what my nightmare was about." He told her about his dream and how he was about to call her when his phone rang and how she called him first. Then how she was on the other end of the line telling him she needed him. Once he finished she was laughing with him too.

"Oh, Oliver I would never marry Steve." She said as she kissed him on the cheek

"And I would never marry Dale." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

They sat there for a long time just holding each other. Shane slid off Oliver's lap and onto the couch and curled up next to him he pulled a quilt around them and snuggled up with her. At that moment, he didn't care what others would say he was not leaving her alone. He would sit with her and hold her until she fell back asleep then he would go home and try to get some rest. It wouldn't be much longer and he wouldn't have to leave her at all he so longed for the day when he could cuddle up with her in their bed and hold her close when she had bad dreams and coo her to sleep. He smiled and listen to her breathing as she went back to sleep. He kissed the top of her head and just smelled her. Oh how he loved this women.


	2. Ch 2: The Rehearsal

Everyone had gathered in the hall at Oliver and Shane's church for the rehearsal and to decorate for the wedding. With the hall finished, they went to the sanctuary to decorate. Shane was busy with the girls making sure all the details were in place for the service on Saturday afternoon. Oliver had asked Kathleen if she would join him in the sanctuary before everyone gathered. Once they were alone Oliver took a moment placed his hands behind his back and paced the length of the aisle, he turned around and walked back to her.

"Kathleen, I was wondering if you would light the candle for our family since my mom is no longer alive." Oliver paused for a moment and waited her response.

"Oliver, I would be honored to light the candle for you." She smiled and gave him a big hug.

Oliver smiled and said, "Thank you Kathleen it means a great deal to me."

They chatted for a while until everyone was finished with what they were doing. As everyone gathered for the rehearsal Rita pulled Shane aside to give her a gift.

"Shane this is for you to use tonight and to keep as a reminder of your family and friends and of our friendship and how much it means to us." Rita said as she handed Shane a gift bag. Shane opened the bag and pulled out a ribbon and bow covered paper plate bouquet that was white with red and blue trim. It's made with the ribbons and bows from her bridal shower. Shane smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thank you Rita" She said with tears in her eyes. Shane pauses for a moment smiled and asked, "Any idea how many ribbons I broke?"

"There were several broken I counted them while you were opening your gifts and wrote the number on the bottom of the plate. So we will see in time if the superstition holds true." Rita answered with a smile as Shane turned the plate over to look for the number which she was sure she already knew. She look up at Rita smiled and looked over at Oliver smiling even bigger. She thought to herself if there is any truth to that we will be very busy.

Oliver had watched the entire scene between Rita and Shane and wonder what she was smiling about. He was about to go ask her when the Pastor walked into church.

Pastor Dave came into the church with another gentleman. They walked up and greeted the bride and groom.

"Good Evening Oliver, Shane." Pastor Dave said as he shook hands with them. "I need to speak with the two of you for a moment." They moved to the back of church. "This is Pastor Rudy he is a friend of mine from New Jersey who is in town visiting." They both say hello and shook hands with Pastor Rudy. "Oliver, Shane I had a death in my family and I am needed in California tomorrow. Since I am unable to perform your ceremony I have asked Pastor Rudy if he would. He has agreed and will be leading the rehearsal."

"We are sorry for your loss and are grateful that Pastor Rudy is available to stand in." Oliver spoke for himself and Shane. Both Pastors along with Shane and Oliver walk back up to the front of church to start the rehearsal. When they reached the front of church Oliver introduced Pastor Rudy to the wedding party.

"Everyone this is Pastor Rudy he will be filling in for Pastor Dave. Norman and Rita Dorman are our best friends and the best man and Matron of Honor." Norman and Rita shook hands with him. "It's nice to meet you" They both said.

"Pastor our groomsman and bridesmaid is Roman Rodriguez and Becky Starkwell" they greeted Pastor Rudy and shook hands with him.

Shane walked over to her mom with Rudy and introduced them. "Pastor this is my mom Alexandra McInerney."

Alex shook and hand and said "It is very nice to meet you Pastor. Thank you for performing the ceremony for my daughter and Oliver."

Oliver introduced his dad and Kathleen. "Hello Joe and Kathleen, it is nice to meet you both." Rudy said

"Nice to meet you too Pastor." Joe said as they shook hands. Rudy turned to Kathleen and shook her hand and said. "Nice to meet you Kathleen"

"It's wonderful to meet you Pastor Rudy and thank you." She replied

After everyone was introduced the Rudy started the rehearsal.

"So, is everyone ready to get started?" he asked everyone looked around and said yes.

"Then here is how this evening is going to go. We will run through the entire ceremony a couple of times. Shane I understand you have a wedding planner who was unable to attend tonight do to another couple having an emergency."

"Yes, Pastor she has assured me that she will be here tomorrow. "Shane answered still a little worried she might not make it, but she decided to _hand it over_ and enjoy the evening.

"Oliver, Pastor Dave has told me that you will be escorting Alex down the aisle and Norman will be escorting Kathleen."

"Yes that is correct." Oliver answered. "Alex and Kathleen will be lighting the candles for each family."

Pastor Rudy continued "Everyone will be in the back of church except the guys until we are ready to begin then you four will head up the side aisle. The song for Alex and Kathleen will play and Oliver and Alex then Kathleen and Norman will walk down the aisle. Oliver, you and Alex will go first when you get to the front Alex will light the candle on the left and Oliver you will wait till Alex lights the candle and then escort her to her seat then take you place on the top step. Norman, you and Kathleen will start down the aisle as get half way up the aisle. The you will do the same as Oliver. Once the ladies are seated and the groom and best man are on the stairs the bridal party will start down the aisle as they reach the front of church and take their places. Shane and Joe will be waiting on the other side of the closed doors. The bridal march will start and the doors will be opened and you begin your journey to Oliver. So everyone take their places and we will do the first walk through." Everyone headed to the back of church and took their places.

"Ok music starts to play and Oliver and Alex start walking slowly down the aisle. Norman, you and Kathleen will start walking when they have reach the half way point." Once they were halfway Norman and Kathleen started down the aisle. "Music changes and it's time for Becky and Ramon and now Rita." As Rita begins her walk Pastor Rudy shows Vicky and Ollie where to stand and point to their mom and tells them what to watch for so they know that it is their turn to go. They nod that they understand and when they see for Rita to get to correct place then they start walking together Vicky pretends to throw flower petals and Ollie holds an imaginary package. Once the kids have reached the front of church they walk to Norman and Rita and stand by them. Both of whom place a hand on their shoulders letting them know they did great.

Rudy walks over to Shane and Joe. "Alright your next doors are closed and the bridal march starts. Now remember Shane walk slow." he said with a smile then whispered "We all know that it will be difficult to do, but it will be well worth it. Once you see Oliver's face tomorrow you will understand why. Ok so doors have been opened and Shane take Joe's arm and begin."

Joe offered Shane his arm and they started walking down the aisle. Pastor Rudy walked down the side aisle and was at the front waiting with Oliver and the rest of the bridal party. As they joined the others at the front Rudy went through what he would be saying and then what they would be saying. He would welcome everyone and thank them for coming on behalf of the bride and groom. Then they would have two readings, exchange vows and rings, light the unity candle, have a pray and say the declaration of marriage, and then a benediction. "Once we finish the benediction I will interduce you as Mr. And Mrs. you will process down the aisle and greet your guest in the narthex. Oliver and Shane will be followed by Ollie and Vicky, Rita and Norman, Becky and Ramon, then Joe will escort Alex and Kathleen. Alright so Oliver and Shane if you will lead the way. We will go through it again and then off to dinner.

After the wedding party ran back through the ceremony again and everyone knew what they were to do they headed for dinner.

Rehearsal Dinner

The wedding party had gathered at the Mailbox Grille, which Ramon had closed for the evening. A buffet of surf and turf had been set up for all to dine on. They chatted and laughed about the day's events and the weeks leading up to the wedding. Rita and Norman were talking with each other about the porker night that they guys had for Oliver and the bridal shower that the girls had for Shane. They were smiling and laughing. Oliver looked over at them and nudged Shane with his elbow. She smiled when she looked at Rita and Norman.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Oliver said

"I'm guessing they are talking about the parties or something that only they know about from their lives together." Shane answered him.

"So how was the shower last night?" Oliver asked

"It was great we had a blast and we got a lot of great gifts for the house and for other things." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and asked, "Such as?"

Shane smiled and replied, "That's for me to know and for you to find out. You will like them a lot." Shane knew for a fact that he would love every gift that she had gotten.

"So how was poker with the guys?" Shane asked

"It was very different from when the ladies are playing with us." He answered with a smile. "They had a lot of advice for me some for the wedding and some for after the wedding. I won a couple of hands we had a good time."

"Really would you care to share this information." Shane asked

"I believe I will share at the appropriate time Ms. McInerney." He said with the mischievousness she had shown earlier. "What were you and Rita talking about before we started the rehearsal early."

"We were talking about the ribbons and bows on my rehearsal bouquet." She answered him not knowing if she was ready to tell him the rest.

Oliver waited a few moments and then decided he would try asking the question a different way. "So is there a tradition or superstition that goes along with that."

"Yes, there is a tradition and a superstition." She answered

"And?" Oliver asked waiting patiently for her to finish.

"So, the superstition is that for each number of ribbons that the bride breaks as she opens her bridal shower gifts will equal the number of children she will have. The tradition is that all the ribbons and bows attached to a paper plate and made into a bouquet for the bride to use at the rehearsal. So, Rita had put the bouquet together for me." Shane explained

Oliver was quite for a while trying to decide if he wanted to ask the next question. He was curious as to how many ribbons she had broken if any, but he wasn't sure he really wanted to know. A very big part of him wanted to leave the number of children they had in God's hands, but a very small part of him wanted to know what the number was how what she felt about it. While Oliver was thinking Rita had gotten up and sat down next to them.

"So, Shane have you told Oliver how busy the two of you might be after your married." Rita asked with a smile as big as Oliver had ever seen her wear, at least since her wedding to Norman.

"Well Rita we were just talking about that very topic and I was trying to decide if I want to know how many ribbons were broken. So now that you have put it that way I think I will go ahead and ask my beautiful fiancée. How many ribbons did you break?" Oliver asked

"Well Oliver are you sure you want to know? Shane waited for him to answer Oliver nodded his head yes.

"Well if this holds true we might end up with as many as six. Shane said as she watched Oliver sit back in his chair and just looked at her. "Oliver are you ok?! Shane asked with concern as all the color drained out of his face.

Oliver just looked at her he didn't speak. "Oliver". Shane said as she placed her hand on his. "It just a superstition there is probably no truth to it." As the color started to return to his face and he was finally able to speak. He took Shane's hands in his and leaned in to her so that only she could her him and said.

"My Love, _the best thing a father can do for his children is to love their mother_. We would be blessed to have that many children. I for one am very excited for the child or children that God blesses us with.

Shane smiled at him and wiped the tears from her eyes and said. "I love you Mr. O'Toole" then she kissed him.

Oliver turned to Rita and asked, "So Rita what else happened at the shower."

"Oh, Oliver a lot of girl talk plenty of gifts and a few games." She answered with a smile and nudged Shane.

They finished eating dinner and everyone said good night. Tomorrow would be a big day.


	3. Ch 3 Wedding Day

Shane awoke an hour before her alarm went off. She smiled as she looked at her dress hanging on the back of her closet. The day she had been waiting for was finally here. Today was the day she would marry the love of her life, her best friend and her soul mate Oliver O'Toole. She jumped out of bed and rushed to her window to check the weather.

"NoNoNoNoNoNo! It can't be raining" She cried as she moved backward from the window when Alex came running into the room."

"Sweetheart what is wrong?" she asked as she tried to comfort her daughter.

In between sniffles Shane answered "It's!" sniff "Raining!" sniff.

"It's going to be ok dear there are several hours till the wedding and the hair dresser is fixing everyone's hair at the church so you won't have to worry about everyone's hair getting messed up." Alex was doing her best to comfort her but it wasn't working.

"We won't be able to take any pictures outside." Shane said, at that moment Becky came in the room with a worried look on her face and shut the door behind her.

"What's going on Becky?" Shane asked with a worried look.

"Shaney, don't freak out…but… "Becky said her voice trailing off. Shane stood up and turned to Becky putting her hands on her hips

"But. What. Becky?" Shane answered, "What's going on?"

"Well…. Oliver's here and he would like to talk to you." Becky answered hastily

"NoNoNoNoNoNo!" Shane said again getting more upset "He can't see me before the wedding!" she started to walk towards the door but Becky was faster and got to the door before Shane did.

"And that is what I told him but he has insisted on talking to you through the door." Becky answered

Shane moved to the door so she was far enough over that Oliver wouldn't be able to see her but close enough that she could hold his hand. She opened the door and asked her mom and Becky to give them a few moments. "I promise that we won't try to look at each other." She said

"Ok dear" her mom answered and followed Becky out the door. Alex placed her hand on Oliver's arm to reassure him. Then she paused and went back into the bedroom and picked up an item and walked back to the door. She stopped next to Oliver and asked him. "Oliver please lean forward." Oliver did as she asked. Alex took Shane's sleep mask that was pink and slipped it on his head and over his eyes. She smiled as she looked at him and said. "There that's better."

Alex turned and walked down the hall just far enough that she couldn't hear but close enough to keep an eye on them. She knew if anyone could calm her little girl down it would be him. She smiled at them and shed a tear; her little girl is all grown up and getting married. "I wish her father was still alive to see this day" She said to the ceiling. A small voice whispered back "We are always here for both of you." Alex smiled and leaned against the wall.

Back at Shane's door Oliver moved close to the door and started to speak to Shane.

"Shane my love it is going to be ok." He said through the door he reached his hand through the opening in the door so she would know that he needed to hold her hand since he was unable to hold her. Shane reached for his hand and held on tight. Oliver rubbed his thumb across her hand, hoping the motion would calm her.

"Oliver, how do you know that it is going to be ok?" Shane asked though sniffles

"Because I am marring you and that is all that matters." Oliver whispered through the door. He heard her sigh and when she spoke again the sound of tears in her voice was gone.

"Oliver, I love you and thank you for knowing just what to say." She said with a smile. She let go of his hand and moved away from the door. Oliver grabbed a hold of the door and took a step forward in doing so he pushed the door farther open than he meant too. He forced his eyes shut even though he had on her mask and took a deep breath and spoke.

"Shane sweetheart, are you ok? Why did you let go?" He asked as he moved forward he felt a hand on his chest and one on his arm. Shane had placed her hand on his chest to stop him. Shane just started giggling and then she was laughing.

"Shane." Oliver said "Sweetheart, I know I must look ridicules but really it can't be that funny."

"Oh, Oliver you have no idea." She said between laughs. She motioned to her mom to get the camera so they had proof of this event. She took his hand and turned it palm up and placed a small box in his hand closing his fingers over it. She lifted her other hand to his cheek and just looked at him. She stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. She stepped back and walked behind the door. Alex took Oliver by the hand and lead him out of the room. Once he was behind the door again he called to Shane.

"I'll be waiting for you at the end of the aisle my love"

Alex continued to guide him to the living room where Rita stood waiting with Vicky and Becky. All three of them covered their mouths as they tried to hold back the laughter for he still had on the mask.

"All right ladies, when you are finished." He said as he pulled off the mask and handed it to Alex. "Please make sure Shane get this back. Thank you" He gave her a hug "I will see you all at the church." He stop just in front of the door and turned around. "Alex, I have something for you." Oliver reached for a bag he had sat on the coffee table and handed it to her. Alex opened the box and lifted a heart shaped necklace with a Dimond in the center out of the box, below the necklace lay a card that said, " _To my future Mother-In-Law (Mom) Thank you for raising the women of my dreams."_

"Oh, Oliver it is beautiful. Thank you." She gave him a hug. Oliver smiled and bid them good bye and left for the church.

Several hours later the bridal party arrived at the church. The rain had stopped and the sun had come out and was shining on everything and everyone. The groom and his groomsmen had their pictures taken outside in the garden and then inside the church while the ladies finished getting ready. Once the guys where finished they went into the office off the main sanctuary to wait till time for the service to start. The photographer check with Rita to see if they were ready to get the photos of the bride and the bridesmaids. Rita said they were ready and they head into the garden to take a few photos and the into the sanctuary to take the last of the photos that could be do before the wedding. Shane and the girls went back to the Brides room to wait for the quests to arrive. Shane was walking the room running through the day, she paused for a moment and looked at Rita. When her friend looked up at her, Shane smiled and motioned for her to come over. She asked her if she would take something to Oliver. Rita nodded and waited as Shane went to get something from her purse. She handed Rita a letter with Oliver's name on it. Rita went to the door and turned the knob and as she pulled the door open she found Norman standing on the other side with his hand up ready to knock. Rita smiled at her husband grinning she stepped forward and closed the door behind her. Norman lowered his hand and stepped back as Rita was stepping forward so when she stopped moving they were very close to each other. She looked just as beautiful today as she had on their wedding day. Norman slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer and kissed her. When their lips parted. Norman smiled and said. "Hello, my beautiful wife, how are you?" Rita smiled and answered. "I am much better now. Oh, Norman I have missed you today. How are you?"

"I am much better now. Rita, you are beautiful." He answered with a smile and kissed her again.

"Oh Norman." Rita answered as her cheeks turned a light blush. "Your look very handsome."

Norman held her a little longer, he suddenly remembered why he was there. "Rita, I have a letter and a gift Oliver asked me to deliver to Shane." He held up the letter and the box as she held up the letter for Oliver from Shane. "I have one too." They smiled at each other and giggled at their friends who were already thinking the same even before they were married. They exchanged letters and Norman hugged his wife, kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I love you Rita." She smiled and said, "I love you too." They parted and Rita watch Norman walk away. She smiled after her husband and turned around and went back into the bridal room to give Shane her letter.

Rita walked over to Shane and handed her the letter and the box. Shane smiled and opened the letter.

 **My Dearest Shane,**

 **I am so happy, happier today than I ever thought possible. For today I am marrying the women I love the one I call my best friend and soon my partner and my wife. I am looking forward to seeing you today. I have missed you so very much this morning. As I was reflecting on my life I came across a quote that made me think of you. "Sometimes the love of your life comes after the mistake of your life." Shane, you came into my life at the best time. Thank you for being there to pick me up and support me through everything life had brought at me. I look forward to going through life by your side supporting you along the way. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world.**

 **Love your husband to be**

 **Oliver**

As Shane finished reading the letter she asked Rita for a tissue. She dabbed at the corner of her eyes doing her best not to mess up her makeup. Next, she opened the box and found a small white gold heart shaped necklace on the back, their wedding date was engraved. "Rita will you help me with this?" Shane asked Rita walked over and took the necklace and fastened it for her. Rita stepped back and look at Shane she had never see her friend look more beautiful. Shane's dress was a white lace chiffon with a natural waist and a V shaped neckline. Her dress had handmade flowers appliques on it with a sweeping train. Her hair was pulled back in a low bun with a floral diamonded studded comb. Rita was about to help her with her vail when there was a knock at the door Becky opened the door and told Shane that Joe was there to see her. She nodded her head that it was ok for him to come in. Rita walked over to the door and after Joe came in she went out to check on the rest of the bridal party. Joe smiled as he walked over to Shane.

"You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. Oliver won't be able to take his eyes off you" He paused for a moment and then continued. "I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you and Oliver and to thank you for making my son so very happy." Shane smiled at him and held out her hand.

"Thank you, Joe he makes me very happy too. Joe, I have something for you." She walked over to the table and picked up a small box and handed it to him. Joe took the box and opened it inside was a pair of cufflinks with _Dad_ engraved on them. Joe smiled and carefully pull Shane into a hug. "Thank you Shane I will treasure them always. I love you daughter to be."

"I love you too Dad." She said with a smile then kissed him on the cheek.

Joe had left the room and Rita, Becky, Alex and Vicky had come back in to help Shane finish getting ready. Rita and Becky helped her with her vail, which was white lace with roses embroidered on the edge. Shane turned around and to look at the girls. They all smiled and said how beautiful she looked.

At the front of the church Oliver and his groomsmen were waiting for the time the wedding would start Norman had brought Oliver the letter from Shane. Norman, Joe and the others sat quietly while Oliver read Shane's letter.

My Dearest Oliver,

"I love thee with a love that shall not die, till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old." As you said once when an O'Toole doesn't know what to say he says it with Shakespeare. While I may not be an O'Toole officially, I have been one in my heart from the moment I fell in love with you. I have been dreaming of this day all my life. I have looked forward to and prepared my heart for the moment that I would become your wife.

Oliver "sometimes, someone comes into your life so unexpectedly, takes your heart by surprise, and changes your life forever." You were in my heart before I knew it. I will see you soon my love.

For now, with all my love

Shane McInerney

Oliver folded the letter back up and placed it inside the pocket of his tux close to his heart. He pulled the small box that she had given him at the house and opened it inside was a pair of cufflinks that on one said, " _I have found the one_ and the other one said _Whom my soul loves_." Oliver smile and took out the ones that came with his tux and put the new ones in, he would treasure them always. Norman came back in the room to get Oliver it was time to start the wedding.


	4. Ch 4: A Mother Daughter Moment

A Mother Daughter Moment

As the bridal party was waiting for the ceremony to start, Alex pulled out a box from her bag. She had wanted to make sure to give the gift to Shane before the wedding started.

"Sweetheart, I have something for you." Alex said has she handed Shane the box. She opened in and inside white tissue papers was a yellowed handkerchief with Oliver & Shane April 28, 2018 embroidered and next to it were her mom and dad's name and wedding date and her grandparents and great grandparents and other generations of McInerney's.

"Oh Mom it's beautiful." Shane said with tears in her eyes she hugged her mom. "I will treasure it always"

"I found it in with your father's things after he had left. I knew that he would have wanted you to have it." Alex told her. "This way you will have a part of him with you."

"Thank you Mom for holding on to it and keeping it safe all of these years. This will also be my something old; my something new is my necklace from Oliver."

"Do you have your something blue?" Rita asked as she crossed the room over to them.

"Yes I do." She said as she lifted her leg to place her foot on a chair and lifted her dress enough that Rita, Becky and her mom could see the blue and white lace garter on her thigh. She put her leg down and lowered her dress.

Rita and Becky smiled and giggled while they whispered to each other. Alex smiled and winked at them.

"What are you to whispering about?" Shane asked

"Shaney do you think Oliver is going to retrieve the garter during the reception?" Becky answered and Rita giggled again.

"Well I guess we will just have to wait and see." Shane smiled knowing there was a chance that Oliver would not go after her garter at the reception.

"Ok so you have something old, new and blue now all you need is something borrowed." Alex said

"I have something borrowed for you to wear Shane." Rita said as she walked over to Shane and handed her a pair of pearl teardrop earnings that Shane had given her for her wedding to Norman.

"Oh Rita, thank you I will make sure to give them back to you." Shane smiled and hugged her friend. She took out the earrings she had in and put in Rita's

"I believe we are all set." Alex said as she smiled at her daughter she is a very beautiful bride.


End file.
